Cinta Ichigo
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: chapter 2 update, sekaligus chapter terakhir.... Read N Review ya.... Don't flame....
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Ichigo... By Kawaii Shiki Senri.  
Bleach... By Tite Kubo.  
Pairing: IchiRuki.  
Genre: Romance, Friendship.  
Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE dan aneh.**

**Cinta Ichigo...**

_Aku yang terpuruk dalam keadaan.  
Tak dapat berbuat atau berkata.  
Terbelenggu oleh sebuah rantai.  
Rantai kehidupan yang kusebut cinta.  
Terus menunggu dalam sepi, menanti seseorang dengan kunci hati.  
Kunci yang dapat membuka rantai yang membelenggu.  
Kunci yang dibawa oleh seorang kekasih.  
Dan aku yakin kekasih itu adalah kamu..._

_"Pu-puisi apa ini? Aneh?!" _Pikir Rukia dengan keki.

"Woy Rukia, gimana? Keren kan puisi gue?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hah?! Gimana ya?..." Rukia bingung.

"Ayo jawab Rukia? Jawab yang jujur!" Pinta Ichigo.

"Bagus kok..." Jawab Rukia terpaksa.

"HAH?! Serius? Wah, bagus deh kalo gitu!" Ichigo terlonjak girang.

"Emang itu puisi buat siapa?" Tanya Rukia ingin tau.

"Buat seseorang yang sudah mencuri hati gue," jelasnya dengan berapi-api.  
"Siapa?!".

"MaTaZa DEH!" Ucap si rambut jeruk sebelum berlari keluar kantin.

"**ICHIGO TUNGGUU, SIAPA ORANG ITU?"** Rukia berteriak.

Dengan wajah sumringah, pemuda itu menjawab, **"NTAR, LO JUGA TAU SENDIRI KOK, TUNGGU AJA TANGGAL MAINNYA".**

Rukia pun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala saat melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya. Sahabat yang telah lama ia sukai, mesti Ichigo tidak pernah menyadari hal itu.

**Malam harinya, dikamar Rukia...  
**  
"Sebenarnya, puisi itu buat siapa ya?" Gumam Rukia didepan meja belajarnya.

"Ichigo, kenapa sih lo nggak pernah ngerti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan gue," kata Rukia sedih.

**Esok hari, dikelas X Sma Karakura...  
**  
"HAH? Apaan nih?" Tanya si pemilik tempat duduk. Panggil saja ia Inoue. Pagi itu, dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah kado ditempat duduknya. "Waaah, buat gue? Apa isinya ya?" Membolak-balik kotak kado tersebut.

"Udah deh, mending lo buka aja!" Suruh Tatsuki, teman sebangkunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Inoue pun membuka kado itu. Sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin hati warna pink membuat hati Inoue jadi berbunga-bunga. Sedang Tatsuki memungut sepucuk surat yang berisi puisi tanpa nama.

"Nggak ada namanya? Tapi puisinya boleh juga," ujar Tatsuki setelah membaca isi surat itu.

"Gue gak peduli siapa pengirimnya," yang penting, kalung yang bagus ini buat gue, Inoue memakai kalung itu.

"Terserah lo deh," Kata Tatsuki.

Sementara itu, dari luar kelas, Ichigo yang meperhatikan keduanya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, terlihat sangat senang. Apalagi, gadis yang ia sukai, menerima kado darinya dengan wajah gembira.

"**RUKIA, RUKIAAA!!"** Teriak Ichigo mencari-cari sahabat. **"RUKIA!!"** Ichigo berteriak hiper, begitu menemukan gadis itu. Gadis yang kini sedang bermain basket dengan beberapa temannya.

"Ngapain teriak-teriak sich? "Balas Rukia menghentikan permainannya.

Ichigo pun berlari kearah Rukia, dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Woy lo kenapa?!" Rukia Heran.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia menjauh dari teman-temannya. Dan Rukia sempat tersipu karena ulah pemuda tinggi itu.

"Rukia, lo tau gak?"... Tanya Ichigo menggebu.

Rukia menggeleng, "Enggak, lo kan cerita apa-apa," jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Inoue nerima kalung dan puisi pemberian gue, hahaha, gue seneng banget," cerita anak itu riang.

"Ou, gitu ya..." Kata Rukia kecewa.

"Gue seneng banget liat expresi happy Inoue. Huch, nggak sia-sia gue begadang semalaman buat bikin puisi itu".

Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Ichigo, kenapa lo nggak pernah peduli ama perasaan gue?" Umpat gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ru-Rukia! Lo kok bengong sih?" Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Aah, enggak! Siapa yang bengong," tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kita ke kantin yuk!" Ajak si rambut jeruk, semangat.

"Ngapain?".

"Tidur! Ya makanlah," kembali menarik lengan Rukia.

"Eeh, gue ganti baju dulu ya, kan gak enak kalo bau," melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ya udah, gue tunggu lo di kantin," meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia pun bergegas ke tempat ganti, tapi, tidak sengaja ia mendengar Inoue dan Tatsuki membicarakan seseorang. Yang tidak lain adalah Ichigo.

**Inoue Pov...**

"Eh, Ichigo itu, bodoh apa culun sih?" Tanya Inoue pada Tatsuki.

"Yang pasti dia itu cowok yang amat sangat bego," balas temannya. "Lo pikir deh, masa dia sampai segitunya ngejar-ngejar cewek yang belum tentu suka ama dia".

"Ih, amit-amit deh, gue punya pacar kayak dia, emang gue mau dikasih makan puisi tiap hari apa? Hahaha," Tawa Inoue.

"Bener banget. Kasian banget ya cewek yang ditaksir Ichigo".

"Bukan ceweknya yang harus dikasihani, tapi Ichigo, berkhayal punya cewek sempurna, tapi bisanya cuma kencan ke taman dan bacain ceweknya puisi, atau, dia main gitar gak jelas gitu," cibir Inoue.

Lalu kedua gadis itu tertawa lepas.

**Inoue Pov End...**

Rukia yang sedari tadi diam mendengar obrolan mereka, kini tidak dapat lagi membendung emosinya. Ia pun menghampiri keduanya, dan menampar Inoue dan Tatsuki dengan penuh amarah.

"Asal kalian tau, Ichigo itu nggak serendah seperti yang kalian pikir. Liat aja, dia pasti bisa ngasih yang terbaik buat kekasihnya," kata Rukia. Inoue yang masih memegangi pipinya berkata,

"Eh, Rukia, seharusnya elo yang mikir. Emang selama ini, lo berhasil apa mendapatkan cinta Ichigo? Enggakkan?".

"Emang gue belum bisa ngedapetin cinta Ichigo. Tapi gue yakin, suatu saat nanti gue bisa ngedapetin itu semua!" Balas Rukia.

"Iya, dalam mimpi lo," seru Inoue dan Tatsuki bersamaan, sebelum keduanya pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang terlihat makin emosi.

**Dikanti Karakura high school...**

"Duh, Rukia mana sih? Kok lama banget?" Desah Ichigo.

"**ICHIGO!!"** Teriak Rukia tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Elo kemana aja sih? Gue kan udah nunggu lama?" Rengek Ichigo pada seorang gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Sory deh...".

"Rukia, gue pengen curhat ama lo nih," kata Ichigo.

"Soal?".

"Soal Inoue".

Rukia speechless.

"Menurut pendapat lo, kapan waktu yang tepat buat nembak dia? Trus gimana cara penembakannya? Please, kasih tau gue ya!" Pinta Ichigo.

Rukia hanya diam. Sungguh kata-kata Ichigo barusan, seperti kunai yang tertancap tetap didadanya. Sakit.

"Rukia, jangan diam aja dong! Lo kan tau kalo gue cinta mati ama Inoue".

Rukia masih diam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Rukia, cepet jawab!".

**BRAK.**

"Inoue, Inoue, selalu Inoue. Emang dia ada apanya sih, sampai lo cinta mati ama dia? "Bentak Rukia sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kok elo ngomong gitu sih?" Ichigo heran.

"Eeh, dengar ya Ichigo Kurosaki. Elo itu udah jatuh cinta ama cewek yang salah. Inoue itu nggak pantes buat lo," lanjut Rukia.

"Maksud lo apa ngomong kayak gitu?" Ichigo mulai tersulut.

"Lo punya otakkan? Jadi pikir aja sendiri. Dan satu hal lagi, Inoue gak akan nerima cinta lo, dan gak bakalan mau jadi cewek lo," kata Rukia sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu. Menjauh dari orang-orang yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Se-sebenarnya, ada apa ama Rukia?" Pikir Ichigo bingung.

**Tbc...**

**Yah, gimana fanfic Bleach pertama saia ini, keren gak?. Gomen deh kalo aneh dan banyak salahnya. Inget, don t flame oke!. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta Ichigo... By Kawaii Shiki Senri.  
Bleach... By Tite Kubo.  
Pairing: IchiRuki.  
Genre: Romance, Friendship.  
Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE dan aneh.**

# # # # #

Cinta Ichigo…

Chapter two...

# # # # #

Ichigo Pov...

_Biarkan aku mendekatimu.._

_Mengenalmu. Mendengar suaramu..  
_

_Ijinkan aku untuk slalu disampingmu..  
_

_Menjagamu. Menyanyangimu selalu..  
_

_Beri aku kesempatan, untuk mengabulkan semua maumu..  
_

_Beri aku sedikit saja waktu untuk memberikan cintaku untukmu.._

"Waah, puisi ini keren juga kalo gue kasih buat Inoue. Judulnya apa ya?" pikir Ichigo.  
"Fuuh... ada apa ama Rukia ya? Kenapa dia marah, dan kenapa dia bisa ngomong kayak tadi?" tanya hati kecilnya.

Ichigo Pov End...

# # # # #

Hampir seminggu lebih Rukia dan Ichigo tidak bertegur sapa. Sejak pertengkaran itu, keduanya tidak pernah lagi terlihat jalan bersama.

Rukia Pov...

"Ichigo... kenapa lo hanya mikirin perasaan Inoue aja? Kenapa lo gak pernah sedikit aja peduli ama perasaan gue? Kenapa Ichigo?" umpat Rukia sedih.

Rukia Pov End...

# # # # #

Akhirnya, hari dimana Ichigo akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Inoue tiba juga. Di depan murid-murid Sma Karakura, termasuk di depan Rukia.

"Uum, Inoue~... sebenernya, gue udah lama suka ama lo, lo mau gak terima cinta gue, dan mau jadi pacar gue?" menawarkan sekotak coklat plus kado ditangan kanannya, juga bunga mawar dan sekotak kado ditangan yang satunya.

Inoue hanya memperlihatkan tampang juteknya, saat Ichigo berlutut di depannya.

"Kalau lo nerima cinta gue, ambil bunga dan kado ini. Tapi, kalo lo tolak, ambil coklat dan kado dari gue ini," Ichigo menjelaskan maksud dari hadiah yang dibawanya.

Semua yang berada disana bersorak agar Inoue mau menerima cinta Ichigo. Sedangkan Inoue hanya menghela nafas tanpa mengatakan sepatahkatapun. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu mengambil sekotak coklat dan kado, tentu saja Ichigo dibuat kaget oleh tindakan Inoue. Ichigo yang sudah tau apa jawaban Inoue pun bangkit dan menatap wajah gadis di depannya dengan penuh rasa sedih dan kecewa.

"Gue gak bisa nerima cinta lo," kata Inoue dengan cuek.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang bersembunyi di antara kerumunan siswa hanya dapat melihat cinta sahabatnya ditolak begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu aja alasannya cuma satu, gue, gak cinta ama lo!. Lo bukan tipe gue banget, dan gue juga nggak mau punya cowok yang cuma bermodal puisi-puisi GaJe dan cinta aja, gue gak mau," ucapnya dengan nada penekanan dibagian cinta dan gak mau .

"Tapi, gue kan~..." Ichigo bersikeras.

"Udahlah, gak ada lagi yang mesti gue jelasin. Lo udah bikin gue malu ama tindakkan lo ini!".

Dengan wajah sendu, Ichigo berkata, "Gue bisa ngerti kok, tapi paling nggak lo mau nerima hadiah dari gue...".

"Siapa bilang?" kata Inoue sebelum melenggang pergi dari hadapan Ichigo. Gadis yang juga berambut warna orange itu menatap Ichigo dengan senyum liciknya sebelum memberikan coklat itu pada salah satu siswa yang berdiri disana, lalu membuang kado dari Ichigo begitu saja.

"Gue tau itu Inoue. Tapi--, tapi kenapa? kenapa lo tolak cinta gue?" suara Ichigo terdengar begitu tertahan. Ichigo yang terlihat makin terluka oleh tingkah Inoue, langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang melihat penembakan itu. Rukia tak dapat berbuat banyak saat melihat semua itu.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia penuh rasa haru. Sepertinya, ia dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya perasaan Ichigo saat ini.

# # # # #

Sepulang sekolah, Rukia terlihat duduk-duduk sendirian di taman tempat ia biasa berdua dengan Ichigo. Ditempat itu, ia membuka kado milik Ichigo yang sudah kotor karena terinjak-injak. Kado yang ia pungut tak lama setelah beberapa siswi mulai membubarkan diri.

"Puisi?" kata Rukia begitu mengetahui isi kado tersebut. Rukia pun membaca bait demi bait dari puisi yang ditulis sendiri oleh Ichigo...

_Kupejamkan mata, dan kupeluk erat dirimu._

_Terlarut aku dalam kehangatanmu. Terjerat aku dalam buai kasihmu._

_Ketika semua mengabaikanku, kau hadir dan tersenyum menenangkanku._

_Saat tak ada yang mengerti aku, kau datang untuk meredam ambisiku.  
_

_Kau buat aku tertawa, takkan kau biarkan aku meneteskan air mata.  
_

_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, hariku sunyi tanpa candamu, mimpiku hampa tanpa ceritamu.  
_

_Ku ingin kau selalu ada, ku ingin kau menjadi bagian hidupku yang singkat ini, dan apapun yang terjadi, aku kan bertahan untukmu._

"Hihihi, puisi ini romantis banget, sayang buat orang yang salah," bisik Rukia lirih.

# # # # #

Keesokan harinya, tidak sengaja Rukia bertemu dengan Inoue.

"Gila banget tuh sih Ichigo, ternyata, cewek yang dia suka itu ternyata gue," ucap Inoue.

"Iya, gue juga kaget kok," balas Arizawa Tatsuki.

"Dasar cowok gak tau malu!" kata Inoue sebelum tertawa.

Rukia pun mendekati keduanya dan berkata, Yang gak tau malu bukannya elo?

"Emangnya, kalung yang lo pake setiap hari itu punya siapa?" Rukia kembali naik darah.

"Ou, jadi ini dari dia? Nih gue balikin, sekalian lo bilang ke dia, gue nggak level nerima kalung ini," melempar kalung itu ke wajah Rukia. Rukia pun menerimanya.

"Semoga, lo dapat balasan atas berbuatan lo ini!" gertak Rukia sebelum pergi.

# # # # #

"Rukia..." sapa Ichigo pelan.

"Hn? Ichigo?".

"Rukia, gue salah, gue udah salah pilih cewek! Gue salah karena gak nurutin kata-kata lo Rukia, gue benar-benar udah dibutakan ama cinta. Maafin, gue Rukia," harap Ichigo dipelukan hangat Rukia.

Rukia melepas pelukan itu dan tersenyum, "Udahlah, itu kan udah lama juga... Lo yang sabar aja ya! Gue yakin kalo elo bisa dapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari dia".

Ichigo kembali membali memeluk Rukia, namun yang kali ini lebih erat. Tentu saja Rukia dengan senang hati membalas pelukan itu.

"Thanks Rukia, lo emang teman gue yang paling baik," mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

# # # # #

Sebulan kemudian, Rukia menemukan sepucuk kertas dan kado. Ia pun mulai membaca isi surat tersebut...

_Kau adalah satu dihatiku,_

_yang menyairkan cinta,_

_yang menuliskan bait kerinduan,_

_yang melukiskan kedamaian.  
_

_Ingatlah aku dengan sedikit waktumu,_

_cintai aku dengan sedikit hatimu,_

_berkorbanlah untukku dengan sedikit ragamu,_

_datanglah padaku dengan sedikit senyummu._

_Peluk aku dalam sedikit hangatmu,_

_genggam tanganku dengan sedikit jari-jarimu_

_Kecup aku dengan sedikit bibirmu,_

_sebut namaku dalam sedikit katamu.  
_

_Karena aku hanya meminta sedikit darimu,_

_ karena semua itu sudah cukup membahagiankan ku._

"Hah? Dari Ichigo?" mata Rukia membulat ketika tau jika pengirimnya adalah pemuda itu.

"Iya, emang kenapa? Puisinya jelek ya?" tanya Ichigo yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aah, ba-bagus kok," Rukia blushing.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia, dan meraih jemari gadis itu, "Rukia, gue sekarang tau siapa gadis yang lebih baik daripada Inoue".

Hati Rukia berdebar.

"Dan cewek itu adalah lo... lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?" lanjut pemuda berambut jeruk itu.

"Apa?" Rukia benar-benar tak dapat berkata banyak.

"Rukia, jawab aja ya atau tidak?".

Rukia mengangguk, "Iya, gue mau jadi cewek lo," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo terlonjak gembira, "Serius lo mau jadi cewek gue?" Ichigo masih tidak percaya.

Rukia kembali mengangguk, ia sangat senang, ini adalah hal yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

"Ichigo memeluk Rukia, Makasih Rukia, I love you..." ucap pemuda itu riang.

"I love you to, Ichigo," balas Rukia.

Akhir yang manis, akhir yang bahagia, yang selalu diharapkan oleh semua orang. Dan kebahagian yang sama pula untuk akhir kisah cinta Ichigo.

# # # # #

**O.W.A.R.I**

# # # # #

Selasai sudah, makasih buat para senpai di fandom bleach untuk minta maaf Karena, udah bikin Ichigo jadi terkesan baka… atau Inoue yang terkesan jahat dan tega banget ama Ichigo.. juga puisinya yang jelek dan gak nyambung... Yah, jangan lupa review… inget saia nggak terima flame… Arigatouuuuu……


End file.
